GryffindorSlytherin Relations
by Kiska King
Summary: Sequel to When Good Dares go Bad...Remember, I am really bad at summaries! Hermione and Draco are a couple and everyone is fine with it...except Ron.


_LOL, demands for a sequel and cans of Wild Cherry Pepsi have inspired me to write this story. Hope you likey! BTW: The ending is a little cheesy, but I said the prequel was cliche and was told I was wrong, so see for yourself._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the names, places, or pairings for this story. HOWEVER, the plot, and all the lines are mine...I think..._**

* * *

Gryffindor/Slytherin Relations

By Kiska King

Hermione removed her lips from those of a certain Slytherin _God_, as he so humbly put it, and returned to glaring at him, as she was doing before he had so rudely distracted her.

"Draco, just because you try to distract me, and fail miserably," she smirked at him, a trait she had picked up from him, and continued, "does not make you any less egocentric, or…uh…um…what was my other argument?" she asked him politely.

"Really?" he returned, also smirking. "Failed miserably? You know 'Mione, I don't believe that helps my ego at all."

"Oh, shut up," Hermione growled, pulling him down on top of her. However, their afternoon date was rudely interrupted.

"Ugh, 'Mione, could you not do that in _public_?" Ron's voice rang out over the previously blissful scene. "Ow!"

Hermione looked up just in time to see Ron rubbing his head and Ginny's arm lowering. Harry was laughing beside Ginny, his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry 'Mione," Ginny said, smiling down at the couple. "We were just coming by to see if you guys were going on the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, but if you're busy, we can talk to you later."

"Thanks, Weaslette-" Draco was cut off as Hermione dug her elbow into his side. "I mean thanks Ginny, but 'Mione and I are going to are _previously engaged_."

Hermione elbowed him again, playfully and giggled. "Don't pay any attention to him. We'd love to come."

"Since when do you speak for me?" Draco asked, pouting.

"I'm sorry. Whatever shall I do to make up for it?" Hermione kissed him again, hoping the others would get the hint.

"Ugh! Fine, we're leaving!" Ron said, disgusted.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Gins, do you mind if I borrow your blue skirt?" Hermione called from the doorway of the fifth year girls' dormitory, hoping Ginny was inside.

"Yeah, come in here, I'm just changing."

"Thanks," Hermione grabbed the skirt from inside Ginny's trunk. Something had been gnawing at her all day. "Gins?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is going to sound weird, but, uh…Is Ron okay?"

Ginny stuck her head out of her curtains. "Yeah, you're right. That is weird. What do you mean?"

"Well…" Hermione took a seat on a bed before continuing. "I know he's uncomfortable with me and Draco, but, well, he's been being almost hostile…whenever he's around me and Draco."

"Huh. I see what you mean. But, it's Ron. He's never going to like Draco. I think it's the whole Gryffindor vs. Slytherin rivalry. Don't worry 'Mione, he'll come around sooner or later," Ginny consoled her.

"Yeah. You're probably right. Well, I'll see you later."

Hermione took her time getting ready. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was always kind of self conscious whenever Draco was around. After all, he was the idol of the entire school. She put on Ginny's light blue skirt, which went just past her thighs, and a darker blue tank top. Her shoes were simple black sandals. She wore her hair braided, with her bangs hanging down into her face. She grabbed her favorite blue purse on the way to the common room. Despite her pains getting ready, she was the first to be ready.

She waited in the common room for Ginny, Harry and Ron. Ginny was the first to arrive. She wore dark blue jeans, a gray see through shirt with a pink tube top underneath, and black wedges. Ginny chatted with her for a while until the boys came down. Harry wore a black tee-shirt with long white sleeves, black pants, and his trainers. Ron was in a button down shirt with the top button undone and baggy blue jeans that covered his shoes. Hermione smiled and went out of the portrait hole.

They met Draco in the Entrance Hall. Hermione paused before going to meet him. Draco had on his school uniform, but somehow, he looked even better than usual. He gave her a devilish grin before kissing her hello.

"It's good to know that I still have that affect on you," he whispered in her ear. "You look stunning."

"They're doing it again!" Ron cried out childishly. He ducked just in time for Ginny's hand go over his head. Unfortunately, he didn't see her foot, which hit his shin…hard.

"Behave."

"Fine."

Half an hour later, the three of them, joined by Blaise Zabini, were seated at a corner table in the Three Broomsticks. Since Ron and Blaise didn't bring dates, they hung out when the others were being mushy. Something hit Hermione in the back of the head. She turned away from Draco. Ron and Blaise were whistling innocently, facing away from her.

"Oh, Hermione!" Blaise exclaimed, as he turned around. "Did you need something?"

Blaise and Ron burst out laughing at her expression. Ginny subtly picked up a napkin off of the table. Ron and Blaise's laughter was cut short as a spit wad hit Ron square in the forehead. Harry started laughing. That's when Ron lost it. Spit wads, butterbeer, and food flew everywhere. The next ten minutes passed in a blur. Hermione's arm was poised to throw the cupcake she had in her hand when Madame Rosmerta started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME IN HERE AND START A FOOD FIGHT?!?! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screamed at the kids.

The six of them ran out, laughing so hard their sides hurt.

"Did you see her face? I thought she was going to explode!" Blaise said through tears of laughter.

"I haven't seen anyone turn that shade of purple since I accidentally made that python attack Dudley," Harry laughed back.

"That was brilliant, mate!" Ron slapped Blaise on the back.

"C'mon, let's go back to the castle," Draco suggested, taking Hermione's hand.

"Fine," Ron pouted.

"Hey, mate, before we go back, do you want to stop by Zonko's?" Blaise asked Ron.

"Sure, why not?"

"See you guys later!" Hermione called over her shoulder to the retreating boys.

"Since when have those two been such good friends?" Ginny asked.

"Probably since Ron's two best friends and his little sister have been so distracted. And Blaise has the same problem," Hermione answered sensibly.

"I don't know…" Ginny trailed off, but couldn't continue.

"C'mon Gins, let's take a stroll around the lake," Harry suggested, pulling on her hand.

Hermione sighed towards Draco and rolled her eyes. "Whatever are we going to do, now that we are all alone?"

"Mmmm, I'm sure we'll think of _something_," he purred into her ear. As he pulled her into his arms, she gasped.

"I forgot my purse!" she shouted, already running back to the Three Broomsticks, praying that Madame Rosmerta wouldn't kill her for setting foot in it so soon.

She rounded the corner in the road and stopped dead in her tracks. She rubbed her eyes, but the image didn't go away. Purse forgotten, she ran back to the common room, by way of the lake.

* * *

Ron almost skipped into the common room. He was so happy he could whistle. Unfortunately, that's when he caught sight of Ginny and Hermione, deep in conversation. Hermione turned to face him, blushed, and turned away. Ginny turned too, and also turned a bright shade of red, but the only time she had ever turned that color was when Fred and George had told her she was too little to play Quidditch with them. She had hexed their broomsticks so badly that they couldn't sit right for three months. She had also been five.

"Ginny, are you ok?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Oh, I'm just _perfect_, Ronald," she replied, glaring at him so fiercely he _wished _looks would kill.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" he yelped, diving behind a chair.

"So, when were you going to tell us?" Hermione's hurt voice questioned him.

"About _what_? I don't know what you're talking about! I'm sorry!" he spluttered out. "Harry! HELP! They're gonna kill me!"

Ron could hear his friend's footsteps and peeked from behind the chair. Sadly, though, Harry looked just as angry as the girls.

"Will _someone_ please tell me what I did wrong?"

"When were you going to tell us you were gay?" Ginny asked.

"I am not _gay_!" he shouted, indignant that they would make such an assumption. "I am bi-sexual! Thank you very much…..Whoops."

"So, when were you going to tell us?" Harry asked a _little _nicer.

"Why do you care so much?" Ron asked, still a little scared that they would maul him, but at least he had moved to a private corner, where no one could eavesdrop.

"Because, Ron, you're so hostile towards me and Draco, but you're dating Blaise Zabini. That's not fair," Hermione said, joining him, with the rest of the little group.

"Well, I _guess _I was a _little_ jealous that you could date a Slytherin and no one cared too much, but I thought that if I told people about me and Blaise, that things would get, uh…complicated," he clarified.

"So, _why _wouldn't you tell us that you're bi?" Harry asked, a little offended.

"Because," Ron sighed, like he was explaining this to a five year old, "if I had told you I was bi, you would have asked who I was dating, and then I thought that I would have had to lie, but, _no_, Ron was wrong about everything! Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have _perfect, understanding_ friends?" Ron asked, not one bit serious.

"Yeah, mate, it's a real pain in the arse," Harry laughed, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Sooooo," Ginny began sweetly enough, "when are we gonna triple date?"

"Ginny, you're a _genius_," Hermione patted her on the head.

"What?" she responded, confused.

"We were just _on _a triple date."

"Oh!"

* * *

Hermione smiled and laid back into Draco's arms. Blaise, Ron, Harry and Ginny were having a snowball fight with snow Draco and Hermione were conjuring. They were eliciting stares from the rest of the student body, but the little montage was perfectly happy.

* * *

_Well, there you go. I finally did a closed ending. My first one, so far!! Yay!_

_KK_


End file.
